My First
by CHiKa-RoXy
Summary: ...hot chocolate. Jack has NEVER had hot chocolate before. North is going to change that. Oh, you thought this was going to be a love story? I'm very pleased if I tricked you into thinking so, but no. It doesn't have romance in it.


**M/N: I was drinking _very _hot chocolate while I thought of this. I was also thinking of the Guardians. So, you smush that together and you get this story. I mean, what if Jack has _never _had hot chocolate before? He's the spirit of winter, and as such he tends to stay away from warm things. **

**Meh, it's kindda half-baked but I still hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

All of the Guardians were having a good time, that's also including Jack. Yep, he was a Guardian now. And as such North sought out to celebrate Jack's first Christmas as a Guardian. Everyone was relieved to just rest for a bit from their job as an all-powerful Guardian and relax, have a good time. After all, Pitch wasn't your typical video-game Level 1 villian.

Everyone was "chatting it up" pretty well. Even Sandy joined in as much as he could. He did get a bit frustrated when they couldn't correctly guess what he was trying to say, but that's the Sandman for ya. They were having a good time and even laughing about corny jokes and stories together. Jack being the loudest when he found one especially funny. He was old-fashioned that way.

The winter spirit still couldn't believe he was a Guardian. The Guardian of Fun, no less. He wouldn't have it any other way. Hey, if he was going to be a Guardian he just _had _to be _the _Guardian of something cool, like fun. He was the _perfect _candidate for being the one in charge of protecting "fun". Heck, _he _was the definition of "fun".

I mean, who's the one that brings you snow days? Ding ding ding! If you guessed Jack Frost, you're 10000% and beyond right.

Jack turned his attention back to the Guardians only to discover there was a red "Santa" shaped mug in front of him. _Yeez North, vanity much?_ Jack internally laughed at his own joke. He turned his attention to the brown substance emanating so much heat he could _feel _it even though he hadn't touched the cup yet.

Tooth noticed his silence and looked over to Jack only to discover him staring intently at his cup of hot chocolate as if it would jump out at him at any minute.

"Jack, what's wrong?" She asked concerned. She'd never seen such a look of concentration in Jack's face, out of battle, like now. Unfortunately Bunnymund also saw the quizzical look on the sprite's face and couldn't resist but to tease "Don't think too hard, mate. You might hurt your head."

Jack looked up from his mug of hot chocolate at Bunnymund's words and opened his mouth, ready to verbally fight back. Only to be interrupted by North, "Why were you staring so intently at your hot chocolate?"

Jack rapidly blinked a couple of times and then moved his mouth as if he was trying to form words only to come out with "What? What are you talking about? I was _not_ staring at a cup of hot chocolate. Of course, that would be silly."

Sandy looked at him closely and then got an idea. So maybe _that's _why Jack was so unfamiliar with hot chocolate. He'd probably never had any before, that's also probably why he was just staring at the drink without having any. Sandy had yet to meet someone who didn't happily right away dig in to hot chocolate.

He walked over to Jack and made a sentence above his head, he was kindda tired of the guessing games and just go straight to the point: _Is it possible that you've never had hot chocolate before?_

Everyone read the sentence and when it dawned on the Guardians what Jack's problem was with the hot chocolate they all made "Oh" sounds. As if that explained Jack's strange behaviour around the hot beverage.

North clapped his hands together and said, "Well, we must fix that. Shalt we?"

Jack looked at North like he was crazy, but then realized that trying this might not be so bad. North immidiately picked up Jack's mug and carefully offered it to the immortal teen, as if he were a scared animal that needed reassurance. Jack inwardly scoffed at the thought, but he was also grateful that North was being so tactful about this. Knowing that the winter spirit didn't stand much heat.

Jack gently took the drink from North's hands and cupped his hands around the steaming and hot mug. Since he was _very _sensitive to heat, he could feel the heat it gave off all the way to his bare feet. He grew a bit worried, he had never attempted to even be anywhere near something as hot as this.

But his curiosity for the taste of the drink won out so he shoved his worries to the back of his mind and started bringing the mug to his lips slowly. Mentally preparing himself for the extreme heat he _knew _was going to burn his tongue.

North, Tooth, Bunnymund and Sandy were raptly watching all of this, waiting for the final result when the youngster took his first taste of hot chocolate. Tooth giggled with excitement but North gently sushed her. Everything was hushed, even the elves and yetis remained silenced, sensing the importance of this moment.

The immortal in question decided to stop stalling and took a sip. He immediately felt the scalding-hot liquid burn his tongue. His first instinct was to spit it out, but since the Guardians were watching him so closely he didn't want to disappoint them and forced himself to swallow the hot chocolate.

No mental preparation was going to _really_ prepare him for the real thing. This feeling was hard to describe. Since the hot choco was so hot, he could _feel_ the liquid traveling all the way to his stomach. When it finally reached its destination he felt something really warm on his belly... you couldn't really blame it on the eggnog now.

He smacked his lips together a couple of times, like what he'd seen people do on TV, and made as if he was tasting the drink even after he'd drank it. It kind of built suspense since he was taking his sweet time doing it.

"Oh, come out with it already! So, how did it feel frostbite?" Bunnymund, being the impatient kanga- I mean bunny he is, snapped at Jack.

"Well, one thing's for sure. It isn't the eggnog that's causing the grumbling in my belly." Jack smirked back. They all, except Bunnymund, chuckled at the jab Jack made of Bunnymund for his comment to North when they had first met.

"For your info, you snow cone, it was a joke." Bunny grumbled. But he had to admit, he kindda had it coming.

* * *

**M/N: I know, short but sweet. That's just how I write. I seriously hoped you enjoyed this half-baked story. _Anyone _is invited to do better, I bet. You can re-write this however you want.**

**Can you notice I didn't put much effort on this? Probably. Oh well, again I hope you enjoyed. And I'm sorry for taking up your time.**

**I'm sorry if you spot any spelling mistakes. I winged it and rapidly skimmed this for any errors. **


End file.
